Mari Nakanobe
|-|Mari = |-|Poster = Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Mari Nakanobe Origin: Sound of Drop Gender: Female Age: 9 (in moment of death), she transcends time in her metaphysical form Classification: Human, Ghost, Metaphysical Conception Powers and Abilities: Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality, Resurrection, Acausality, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Conceptual Manipulation, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Teleportation, Telepathy, Absorption Attack Potency: Unknown (Controls countless worlds of possibilities associated with the past, present and future of the Red Manten Aquarium; can use all the energy of the Red Manten Aquarium to create a personal world, almost no different from the real one (containing planets, stars, etc.)) Speed: Immeasurable (Has long transcended time itself, therefore being beyond our space-time continuum altogether) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. Invulnerable to physical and energetic influences, even soul manipulation is not enough to harm her, as she turned into a metaphysical conception Stamina: Unlimited Range: Possibly multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Limited Omniscience Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Red Manten Aquarium - The intersection of countless parallel worlds with a shifted time axis. Each opening of any door in the Aquarium creates a new world in which can be anything. This Aquarium is connected simultaneously to the past, present and future, and contains all the countless possibilities of events (as well as countless options for the future). *'Soul absorption' - Everyone who came here and was killed, also becomes part of the soul conglomerate of the Red Manten Aquarium, continuing to support the existence of an Aquarium by its hatred and malice. *'Soul ejection' - Is able to withdraw the soul from even a living body and make it part of the Red Manten Aquarium. *'Soul eating' - By using the souls of a huge number of fish, she can eat a person's soul in seconds. *'Soul erasing' - Can completely erase souls from existence. *'Erasing from existence' - Is able to erase not only the soul but also the body of the victim, as if it never existed. *'Return to the nothing' - Can turn into nothing not only individual objects, but also the whole Red Manten Aquarium. Everyone who was in it at the time will be destroyed as well *'Reading memories' - Can read the memories of any person who is in the Red Manten Aquarium. *'Illusions' - Can create realistic illusions. In particular, she can show different variations of the future. *'Personal world' - She can use the energy of souls of the Red Manten Aquarium to create a personal reality, which is fully consistent with the present (including contains planets, stars, etc.). Has full control this world and can change it at will. *'Energy absorption' - Anyone who falls under the curse of the Red Manten Aquarium becomes a source of energy for the place. Even if they come back to the real world, they gradually lose vitality and will die. *'Summoning' - Mari can summon at any time in any place of the Red Manten Aquarium the souls of various sea creatures, as well as some of the living things that inhabit the land (eg, frogs). **'Materialization of fears' - Can translate into reality the fears experienced by living beings. So the Red Manten Aquarium appeared blue whale, although in the original aquarium never had it. *'Isolation ' - Can close the victim in a closed dimension, completely cut off from reality. Getting out of such dimension is not possible. *'Recovery ' - May at any time return the Red Manten Aquarium to its initial state (even if it has been partially or completely destroyed). *'Connection' - If Mari exists, there will exist a Red Manten Aquarium too. It is useless to destroy rooms in the aquarium - in the next parallel world they will be safe and sound. Conceptual existence - The desire of Mari (to be with her sister) is so strong that can turn her into a pure idea, a concept. This gives her the power that allows her to create a personal world. This force exceeds the capabilities of Red Manten Aquarium (entities that can manage Red Manten Aquarium can not withstand the power of Mari). Purification - Can purify souls from evil and hatred, sending them to heaven. Can clear from the negative emotions and thoughts even metaphysical conceptual entity (cleared the former director of the Manten Aquarium from the evil and sent his soul to Heaven). Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sound of Drop Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ghosts Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Void Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Creation Users